For Her
by Elle452
Summary: ...Four small words shattered her world...two words would change his future forever...Conclusion chapter finally up!
1. Clash of the Titans

A/N- this is just an alternate version of what could have happened following the events of _"Blame Booze and Melville_". This is a one-shot, but I am doing it in two parts. Second part should be up in a day or two, _if_ I get reviews and the story is actually liked by people.

**Disclaimer**- Gilmore Girls is property of the WB, Amy Sherman-Palladinoand all the other writers/creators.

R&R

Thanks for reading!

* * *

For Her

Part I

Champagne, music, remnants of conversations and the smell of the sea lingered in the air. The night was young and glasses were full, yet despite this, Logan was beginning to tire of his sister's party. While he couldn't be happier that his sister had found love _and _managed to hold onto Josh after he meant the family, the engagement festivities were lacking in one important thing: his girl. She wasn't there to provide something other than the mind-numbing, brainless discussions that certain people invited in accordance with the rules of Society were limited to. If one more gold-digging tease approached him, Logan vowed to throw himself overboard. As it was, the conversation he was presently engaged in with Missy Harrington was seriously testing the limits of his patience and charm. He couldn't grin and nod much longer. Logan had hoped Rory would join him on the yacht, but he knew she was working today and it was likely she wasn't even home yet. Sighing, Logan excused himself from the "conversation" he was having with Missy and began to weave his way to Honor to say good night to her and then get hell outta dodge. However, his mission was interrupted by the twinkling of his cell phone. Grinning when he saw her dorm on the caller ID he answered;

"Hey Ace. What's up?"

"This isn't Ace, this is Paris Gellar. Your girlfriend's roommate." Paris spoke in a short, clipped tone and though this was not unusual for her to do when speaking with him; it was merely the fact that she was calling him at all that set off alarm bells in his head.

"What happened? Is she hurt?" The concern in his voice surprised Paris somewhat, the way the cockiness gave way to worry so quickly;

"I think you better come." With that, she hung up the phone, leaving Logan to whatever images his subconscious could conger in the time it took him to get to Yale. Breaking into a run the moment the dial tone hit his ears, he raced towards the exit; not bothering to let Honor know what was going on and ran down the docks to the parking lot.

* * *

Logan had never been so afraid in his life. The short talk with Paris had given him no indication as to what could be wrong with Rory, only that she wasn't at the hospital, which offered little comfort. So many thing could has happened that wouldn't require being at a hospital. Finally reaching her door, Logan burst through without bothering to knock.

"Rory?" He panted, calling her by name and conveying to the seriousness of the situation, again proving how worried he was. Paris entered the room quickly from her bedroom, and motioned towards Rory's bedroom.

"She wouldn't tell me what happened; it is almost like she's gone catatonic. I couldn't snap her out of it. I couldn't get a hold of Lorelai. So I called you." Logan called a distracted "thanks Paris" over his shoulder, making his way towards the source of her phone call and tapped Rory's door before entering slowly.

"Ace?" She was sitting on the edge of her bed staring at wall; she didn't acknowledge his presence in any way. She was pale and trembling and he immediately realized what had Paris so disconcerted. Her eyes were glazed over and her fingers were clenched into small fists on her lap.

"Rory?" He tried again; kneeling in front of her and placing his hand over her, the touch seemed to startle her and her watery blue eyes met his. "What's wrong? Everything okay at home?" He brushed some hair away from her face and let his fingers linger on her cheek, she was cool to the touch.

"I don't have it." She told him in a wavering tone. "I don't have it." Her voice was so soft and tortured, he'd never felt so lost; so confused.

"You don't have what, Ace? What's missing?"

"Journalism. I…" she took a shuddering breathe, "I don't have it, Logan. I don't have it." She brought her hand to his shoulder and clawed at his shirt in desperation, trying to find something tangible to hold on to. "I don't have it!" The tears fell then, in heaving sobs that wracking her slim frame and Logan gathered her to him, moving beside her on the bed. He stroked her chocolate locks, and cooed softly to her,

"Of course you've got it. What would make you think you didn't? Talk to me, Rory." She burrowed her face deep into his chest, mumbling incoherently. He asked her to repeat it and in a hiccupping, throaty voice she did,

"He's knows when some-someone has it and-and I don-don't have it. He to-old me, Logan. I'm not go-od enough." The tears fell harder now and Logan pulled her back to him, holding her tighter than before,

"Who? You've got to tell me." He felt her shake her head no, "I can't help if I don know. Please Rory; tell me who did this to you. Who made you cry, Ace?" She took a few shallow breaths before choking out "Mitchum" in a strangled moan. Logan tensed at the name; he should have known his father had something to do with this. Not many people held Rory's respect enough that their opinion would matter to her this much. Unfortunately, his father did.

"He's so wrong Rory, so wrong. You have such amazing talent, you're an amazing writer, it's in your heart and soul and someday you'll make a hell of an over sea's correspondent. He's a bastard. He's being cruel and he's wrong. God, he is so wrong." He rocked her gently while evaluating the many ways he could get away with patricide. "Shh." He continued to make slow circles with his hand on her back, running his fingers through her hair, and pressing kisses to her crown. All the while making soothing sounds as she cried her heart out and he was helpless to stop the tears.

* * *

Over the years, Mitchum had racked up quite a few black marks in Logan's book. . He'd missed birthdays, and graduations. He'd never once congratulated his son, or told him he was proud. He'd disappointed Honor by not remembering her 18th and missing her successful completion of college. But of all the things he'd done over the years, none had invoked the fury and spitting hatred that Logan felt at this moment. Of all the bad, deliberately cruel he'd done, telling Rory she didn't have it, well, that trumped them all. It had taken over an hour for Logan to calm her, before she cried herself into exhaustion and fell asleep. Then he'd kissed her face gently, covered her up, told Paris he'd be back and took off like a bat out of hell. Logan threw his car into park haphazardly outside the Stamford Eagle Gazette, beside his fathers, and stormed into the building, by-passing the elevators and heading straight for the stairs. He burst into Mitchum's office with such force that the door hit the wall and bounced back, starling his father and giving Logan a small feeling of victory over his father.

"Son! I'm surprised to see you here, usually you stay pretty far away from the papers. What can I do for you?" Mitchum stood from his desk and saved the document he'd been working on.

"Don't play dumb, _father_," the title tasted like sand in his mouth and Logan spat the word, "because you don't wear it well. You know exactly why I am here. I'm here because once again you've proved how heartless you are. You spent weeks encouraging her, leading her on, building her up, and for what? FOR WHAT!" He demanded, shaking with rage, "So you could crush her. Do you know how she respected you? That she revered you? How does it feel, knowing you've shattered an innocent, trusting girl? And for what purpose? Because you don't think she's fit to marry into this, the mighty Huntzberger Empire?" Logan punctuated his words with widespread arms, "Well you know what Dad, you're right. She's not. She's better than this, than you. She is going to the best damn reporter out there and you're going to be the idiot who passed up that chance to have her on your team. But you know what; I am going to be right there with her. You don't have to worry about her marrying into great dynasty, Dad and you know why? Because, you and I, we're done!" Mitchum, who had remained calm through out his son's rant took on a slight frown at his sons words,

"What are you talking about Logan?" Throwing his hands up and then gesturing between himself and his father Logan continue,

"You and I. It's done. I'm not going to take over this company, you can find a new heir. I'm done with you, I'm done with mom and I'm done with grandfather. I'm done." With that, Logan wiped his hands together, symbolic of washing and backed out the room with his palms displayed,

"I'm done."

* * *

A/n- what do you think? 


	2. Moments in Time

**For Her**

**Part 2:**

**Moments in Time**

A/n- I have to say that I am overwhelmed by the response I got. Personally, I didn't think it was that great, but it had always bothered me that Logan never had words with Mitchum regarding Rory- in fact nobody really did, at least not to my satisfaction anyways. Anyhow, thanks so much you guys for the reviews- glad you're enjoying it.

Now, onward…

Disoriented and blurry-eyed, Rory awoke to an empty, dark room. She sat up slowly, letting her eyes adjust to the light, or rather the lack there of; blinking slightly she let the event of the day wash over her. Her internship- Mitchum had done her review. Oh god, her breath hitched at the memory.

Him telling her that he "knew when someone had it and when someone didn't and quite frankly, she didn't." She had stared at him with wide blue eyes, imploring him to tell her he was kidding; to say, that much like his son so often did, he was just trying to get her goat.

But the laughter never came, there was no punch line. There was only an impersonal half smile that spoke volumes to her. It said _'you'll never make it in this business, not if I have any say in it'._ Mitchum had said he was doing her a favour, as though he hadn't a clue that he had just delivered a death blow to a dream Rory had been so close to achieving.

She'd left the board room stunned; of all the things she'd expected him to say that wasn't one of them. His words echoed in her head, over and over again as she fought back nausea. Something inside her broke at that moment, she felt so cold and empty.Every time she closed her eyes, she could see him. His cold eyes and those impersonal smirking lips. She didn't understand what he was telling her, how could he have been that cruel? What was her mistake?

Her chest was tight, the pain and shock almost overwhelming her as she felt her fragile word crumbling around her. She was so cold; the fire that used to fuel her life grew dim. There was nothing but emptiness and grief. Grief for her lost dream and her broken hopes

Rory fought back tears as she recalled "The Incident", as it would heretofore be known as. The rest of the day was a blur; she had gathered her things and left the office in a daze. How she'd managed to drive herself home she'd never know. Paris found her hours later, just sitting on the sofa with her coat still on, keys in hand.

_Rory?_ She'd questioned, unaccustomed to seeing her roommate so zoned. _Rory, did something happen with Lorelai?_ Lorelai. Her mother would be so disappointed, and her grandparents, how could she face them? Her stomach lurched at the thought of telling them. _Rory! _Paris had tried again, this time getting a response, in a manner of speaking.

_Paris?_

_Yes, what's wrong? Is everything okay at the paper? Why are you back so early? Is it your mom? Rory, tell me what's wrong._

Rory had looked at her flaxen haired roommate, blinked slowly and stood, her movements stiff and sluggish, like she'd drugged. _Wrong? No, no. Everything's fine. I just need to…_ She trailed off, lifting her arm half way up in the direction of her bedroom before it settled at her side again with the same listlessness as before and she began to move.

_I need to go to my room, I…_

She had entered her room and closed the door. She removed her coat and at a slow, meticulous pace she hung it in her closet, straightened the books on her desk, and fluffed her pillows and the perched at the end of the bed, not moving again.

_Rory! _Paris had pounded furiously at the door for ten minutes, never realizing that Rory couldn't truly her pleading calls. Finally, it grew silent for a while, though again Rory wasn't really aware that the noise had stopped. The light became less and less as the sun sank deeper into the horizon, but she never rose to turn on a light, the darkness offered comfort. It surrounded her like a blanket and she drew it in to fill the tear in heart.

And then he had come. Her knight, he had swooped in and pulled her back from the hole of oblivion threatening to swallow her. He held her as the tears fell in crystalline rivets down her pallid cheeks. He had stroked her hair and dried her face, lulling her into a safe, gentle rest.

Rory shook her head loose from the memory of the day and glanced around her still dark room, where was Logan?

"Logan?" She called into the shadows; silence ringing back. As she moved to get off the bed, her hand brushed something- a note. Straining to read in the moonlight she squinted at the page

_**Be back soon**_

_**L**_

Realizing that he could be back anytime now brought feelings of relief to Rory. She wanted to sit with him, to have him hold her again. She wanted to talk to him about what she would do now; she wanted him to tell her it would all work out. She needed him to- she needed him.

"Oh my god." Her words shattered the stillness of the night as the sudden, startling realization came:

_I love him._

Mitchum stood behind his mahogany desk and faced his raging son, for the first time in a long time, words escaped him.

"Logan, what are you saying? Do you hear yourself?" It couldn't be true; Logan would never turn his back on the family, not for little miss Small-town, America. His son forsake his family, never.

"I'm saying find a new heir, because I'm not it anymore." Mitchum was in shock, he could feel his control slipping away from him, this couldn't be happening, he wouldn't let it happen.

"Don't joke, Logan. I'm in no mood." Mitchum attempted to regain superiority over his son with a tone of warning and concealed annoyance, "You're not seriously giving up your birthright for that trash?" The fury radiating from his son was almost tangible as his eyes darkened and his gaze narrowed.

"She isn't trash! She's the woman I love! And ya Dad, I guess I am." With that Logan back out of the door, and spun on his heel, leaving his incredulous father calling after him,

"Logan! Logan, you get back here! We aren't done! Logan!"

Behind the wheel of his Porsche, Logan took a steadying breath and evaluated the situation from a calmer perspective. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. He'd just walked away from his fortune, his future, _his father_. Oh man, this was big. Granted, he had enough money in trust from his grandmother that he could live comfortably for the rest of his life and never work, but still. He'd never been able to tell his father off before, never. He felt free, exhilarated and some what dizzy. Logan gripped the steering wheel tightly to ground himself, the cool leather soothing beneath his palms. His friends would never believe it, never understand it. He'd sacrificed everything, and for what, they would ask him.

For Rory, he'd answer without a second thought, for the girl he-

Oh lord, his eyes widened and a fresh of shock rolled over him as the realization hit with full force:

_I love her._


	3. Heart and Soul

**AN-** Sorry this took so long!To be honest, I'm impressed that Igot it out; I have a penchant for not finishing my stories because I geteasily distracted by the actual show happenings.

Speaking of which, did anybody else feel horrible for Logan after this week's episode? And that look on Rory's face? So sad! I HATE Mitchum!

And am I the only one who feels ripped off? We haven't had a good Rogan episode in week's now- mostly the focus is on Lorelai/Luke/April thingy. So, so sad!

**_Disclaimer-_** _see below_

**

* * *

**

For Her

**Part Three: Heart and Soul**

No longer able to wait in her bedroom, Rory emerged to find that the dorm was empty. On the coffee table sat a note scrawled hastily in Paris' handwriting. She'd gone to spend the evening at Doyle's, call her on her cell if Rory needed her to come home. A smile brushed the brunette's lips at the words; though Paris was brazen, bold and blunt, her concern still came through at times. When it really mattered they could count on each other; that was the understanding between them. Not quite friends, but always confidents.

Unsure what to do with herself, Rory opened the fridge and poured a cold glass of water. She felt groggy and dry. The water traced a gentle, soothing path down her throat, still raw from crying.

_**There comes a time**_

_**When you face the toughest of fights**_

She carried the bottle to the sofa and jumped as thunder shook the tiny apartment. Turning to the window, she watched as rain began to fall quickly in hard, beating pellets, rattling the glass. Lightening flashed and for a brief instant, the sky was alight with iridescence.

_**Searching for a sign**_

_**Lost in the darkest of nights**_

The vision mesmerized Rory; Mother Nature screamed to be noticed; blowing a raging wind through the leaves and whistling across the courtyard.

She watched, entranced, lost in the beauty of the world that so accurately matched her own inner turmoil.

_**The wind blows cold**_

_**Standing alone before the battles begun**_

She barely registered when the power went out.

She pondered whether or not to tell him. She loved him and though she had only just realized it, the feelings came with fierce passion, threatening to burst forth at any moment. She wanted to tell him, her heart demanded it but her head cautioned. Today, when his father had so deftly crushed her hopes for the future; every nerve in her screamed that she go to him. He would make things better; his strong fingers would warm her chilled skin and it would always be okay.

_**Deep in your soul the future unfolds**_

_**As bright as the rays of the sun**_

Were they ready for this? Oh God, how she wanted them to be ready for this. She wanted to tell him that he completed her. That, as corny and clichéd as it was, her was her other half. She was unused to these feelings. With her previous relationships, the emotions had never been so…intense, so potent.

Lightening licked at the glass pane and she wondered when he would be back. She had something important to tell him.

_**You've got to believe**_

_**In the power of love**_

_**You've got to believe**_

_**In the power of love**_

* * *

It had caught him off-guard, something he wasn't used to. It had come on fast, powerfully and unexpected. Rain beat against his windshield and wipers worked furiously with little avail; but he wasn't sure whether he was thinking of the storm or the vivacious brunette waiting for him. 

_**They say emotion is a light**_

_**That flows from your heart**_

He needed to get back to her; she would have woken by now. He wanted to tell her, he needed to tell her. He'd never had these feelings before. It was exhilarating, thrilling and terrifying. He was in love! Logan Huntzberger, king of the one-night stand, was in love. He laughed aloud at the thought; wait 'til the guys found out.

_**It's a chain reaction **_

**_And nothing will keep us apart_**

Wet, slick roads forced Logan to drive slowly but his heart was beating with ferocity. He wanted to touch her, to hold her, to say the words that felt so foreign to his tongue.

_**Stand by my side,**_

_**There's nothing to hide**_

He was nervous; Logan Huntzberger didn't get nervous but here he was, questioning, wondering. What would she say? Did she love him? Was it too soon? Their future was uncertain; his future was in chaos. Could they make it? Turning into the parking lot, he took a steadying breath, pulled his jacket over his head and ran towards the building.

_**Together we'll fight to the end**_

_**Take hold of my hand and**_

_**You'll understand **_

**_What it truly means to be friends_**

* * *

Rory hoped he was okay; she knew how he liked to test the speed limits but in this weather that would be just plain stupid. Then again, so was jumping off a scaffold with an umbrella in fancy dress clothes. She no longer stared out the window, but rather adorned the sofa, a tea candle her only light. She wiggled her leg impatiently, her arms crossed over her chest and her head thrown backwards. 

_**You've got to believe**_

_**In the power of love**_

_**You've got to believe**_

_**In the power of love**_

Suddenly, the door burst open in a dramatic flurry known only to movies and those in the habit of storming houses; and there he stood. His blonde hair tousled and dark, Mother Nature had certainly been running her fingers through the soft locks. He entered and closed the door softly behind him,

"Rory," he breathed in whisper,

_**It gives meaning to each moment**_

_**It's what our hearts are all made of**_

"Feeling better, Ace?" He approached her cautiously, as one would a frightened rabbit, and she nodded, tugging self-consciously at her fingers. His arms surrounded her and she buried her face in the crook of his neck, wrapping herself in his scent, not caring if she got wet.

"I was so worried about you. You scared me." He murmured the words into her shoulder, his arms tightening for a moment before he began to nuzzle her hair tenderly.

"I'm sorry." She returned in undertone. The held each other for a moment longer, each taking comfort in the other; before linking hands and sitting closely on the sofa. He tugged her against his chest and brought a hand up to run over her hair. Silence enveloped the room, the flickering candle the only source of brightness. The tongue of fire danced and sparkled in the darkness; tonight they were the only two in the entire universe.

_**You've got to believe**_

_**In the power of love**_

"Rory," Logan murmured her name hesitantly and she tensed at the lack of nickname. He felt her tighten and in an effort to sooth, traced a pattern on her shoulder.

"Rory, I need to tell you something." He took a deep breath and she gazed up at him, taking in the seriousness on her face. "Tonight, I told my father that were through," She gasped but he continued before she could interrupt,

"I told him that we were through, that I'm finished with him and his Huntzberger Empire. When Paris called me, I was so afraid. She didn't say what had happened, only that I needed to come. I thought you'd been hurt, that something had happened to your mom or grandparents. I've never wanted to badly to be somewhere as I wanted to be with you tonight. And when you told me what he did, what he said to you; I hated him. My father and I have never had a great relationship, but in that moment I hated him with such intensity. He hurt you. God, Rory! The look in your eyes, like you were shattered! I was so afraid, that you would blame me; that you wouldn't come back to me." He took another deep, shuddering breath and pushed forward,

"I went to him tonight, intent on tearing a strip out of him, because I was furious. And then I saw him, sitting there so calm and collect while you were here and so broken. I don't want to be my father, but more I don't want to know a person who could be that needlessly cruel. The words were said and as I was telling him everything I felt, I realized something else." His voice broke and he took a calming moment, turning his body to face hers and capturing her shoulders,

"I love you, Rory. I love you so much. Your quirkiness, your coffee addictions, the way you name inanimate objects, your sincerity; everything that you are. You haunt me and I never want to let you go. I love you, Rory." His voice trailed to a whisper, his eyes searching her watery orbs. Her breathing was heavy and her lower lip trembled,

_**Power of love**_

_**The power of love**_

_**Got to believe in the power of love**_

_**You've got to believe**_

"I love you too, Logan. So much." The tears finally spilled over and it was all he needed to hear. He pulled her to him and captured her lips in a bruising embrace, pouring everything he felt into it and she responded in turn.

_**In the power of love**_

_**It gives meaning to each moment**_

_**It's what our hearts are all made of**_

_**(Just look inside)**_

_**You've got to believe**_

Thunder rumbled above them as the kiss turned more sensual. The night wrapped around the lovers, candle light and lightening teasing the darkness as they made love on the sofa. Passionate and intense, their bodies and hearts met, echoing the emotion they'd shared as the storm raged on.

_**Got to believe**_

_**In the power of love**_

**_

* * *

A/N- Well, that's it Folks. Hope you enjoyed it, but there will not be a sequel. Thanks for sticking with me and for all the reviews! Let me know what you thought! _**

**_Disclaimer_**- Gilmore Girls and all affiliated characters aren't mine, the song "Power of Love" isn't mine (not sure whose it is), got it off of a television show years and years ago.


	4. Encounters

A/N - this serves as sort of an epilogue if you will, to this story. I was cleaning out my documents and discovered this one that was intended to make the story a multi-parter. For now though, it's just a wrap up. Un-beta'd, not sure that I got the characterization down but I hope it's enjoyed, all the same.

Standard Disclaimer - I own nothing.

**

* * *

****Encounters**

Logan's eyes fluttered open and then quickly shut again against the harsh sunlight that met him. Disoriented, he paused for a moment, taking in the weight on his chest and the warm breath teasing his neck. Carefully, he opened his eyes again and the night came back to him.

He and Rory had fallen asleep on the sofa after making love numerous times. He grinned at the memory of her soft moans and whispered _I love you_'s. Inhaling deeply and committing her scent to memory, he gently pressed his lips to her brow and watched a soft smile play across her mouth.

Yes, thought Logan. He could definitely get used to waking up this way. Deciding they could afford to sleep a little longer as it was Saturday, he pulled her tighter against his chest and closed his eyes.

**

It seemed the universe had plans for Logan and Rory on that fine morning and sleep was not on the agenda. No sooner had Logan begun to doze than the chiming notes of a rather loud ring tone startled him awake.

"Make it stop." Rory murmured, bury her head in Logan's neck. "Sleep good, noise bad." Logan chuckled at the picture she made,

"The thing is, Ace, that it's your cell phone making that obnoxious sound." He paused and listened for a moment, "Is that the oompa loompa song?" Suddenly, the music cut off and the couple sighed in relief, snuggling back into the couch.

RING!

Now the offending sound in question came from the dorm phone.

"Alright! Alright! Alright!" Rory grouchily pushed Logan off the sofa, catching him by surprise, and stumbled her way to the telephone.

"State your reason for disturbing my sleep and prepare for death."

"Mini-me! You live! Mommy almost sent out a search party." Her teasing tone took on a more serious tenor,

"Is everything alright Rory? Paris left 2 messages on our home machine and 3 on my cell. She said you needed me, I just got the message now and I'm on my way to you. What's going on? Are we wallowing, 'cause I'm going to need to stop if we are." In true Lorelei fashion, she spoke in one breath and Rory imagined she was probably on the fifth coffee of the day.

"I'm fine mom. I just had a bad moment last night, but I'm feeling better now, honest." Rory wasn't lying, not entirely anyways. She did feel a little better; her evening with Logan had been a wonderful mood-lifter. Thinking of him, she realized he had left the dorm and wondered where he'd gone to. They needed to talk this morning, about everything.

"Mom, its okay really, you don't need to come. Go to work, see Luke, have a good day. It's Saturday, I'll come home and spend the rest of the weekend okay?" With her mom's protests in her ear, Rory thought of something.

"Mom, would it be okay if I brought Logan home this weekend? And if he…stayed with us?"

On the other end of the line, she heard her mom inhale and pause before replying in the affirmative.

"Thanks mom, you're the best! I'll see you tonight okay? Love you!" As she placed the phone back in its cradle, the door opened and Logan entered with three cups of coffee.

She grinned at him, thinking how lucky she was to have such a wonderful guy. Her smile widened- a guy who loved her.

"My hero."

She reached for her coffee, but he pulled it out of reach until she was close enough for him to press their mouths together in proper greeting.

"Mmm." Rory leaned into him, enjoying the feeling of sharing the morning with him. Swallowing the coffee in two quick gulps, she turned to the kitchen as Gregorio buzzed awake to start on more life elixir.

"We should talk." Rory stated quietly, unable to meet his eyes. "You said something about a talk with your father last night but we didn't really discuss it. Wanna tell me what happened?"

Logan sighed, jamming a hand through his tousled locks and taking a seat on the couch.

"I'm done. I told him straight out that I'm done with him, his empire, the entire family (except Honor) and want nothing to do with them." Rory stared wide eyed as he recounted the details of his conversation with Mitchum and sat in silent shock until he finished.

"But Logan, what will you do? I mean won't he cut you off now? I appreciate what you did Logan and I understand you were mad at the time but that kind of sacrifice-"

"Breathe Ace," He smirked. God she loved that smirk.

"I will be fine, I have enough in trust from my grandmother which he can't touch, it was left to me. Besides, you're my girlfriend Rory and he should have treated you better. He's a bully, and what it comes down to is that I am tired of being his punching bag. Yesterday, he dragged you into the ring and that wasn't right. Besides, there is nothing I wouldn't sacrifice for you Rory, I love you." The last line of his speech was said with quiet conviction that moved her too deeply for words and she just released a shaky breathe.

"I love you, too." They smiled at each other, enjoying the way those words sounded from the other.

"I am going to Stars Hollow this afternoon, my mom and I haven't hung out in a while, and I'm going to stay the weekend." Logan looked at her, knowing she wanted to say more,

"Would you, I mean, are you interested in…umm" She stammered, her grasp on the English language slipping as her nerves took over before she finally blurted out:

"Would you come and stay the weekend with me, and my mom?

Though amused by her nervousness, Logan grimaced at the idea of her mom, their relationship wasn't exactly stellar. But when she looked at him with her cornflower eyes, he couldn't refuse.

"Okay. It's 8:30 now, I'll go to go back to my dorm, shower, pack and then I'll pick you up around noon and buy you lunch?"

Watching her face light up was worth any pain the weekend with her mother would cause him.

* * *

Rory hummed in time with her CD player as she bustled around the dorm, tidying and putting things away. She had been surprised at her sudden urge to clean, which she recognized as nesting in a sense, and because Gilmore's rarely did manual labor, she satisfied the desire by straightening things.

She'd already showered, finished an article for paper and packed the school work and leisure reads she wanted with her for the weekend.

As she was doing a final verification of her quotations and facts, Rory was startled by the loud banging at the door.

She knew it wasn't Logan, he'd just come in.

"Paris, did you forget…" Rory trailed off as she opened the door and was greeted with a very angry, disheveled Mitchum Hunztburger.

Pushing past Rory he blazed uninvited into the dorm.

"Where is my son?!" He demanded after concluding Logan wasn't in the common room or kitchenette.

"He isn't here and even if he was, he'd be welcome, which is more than I can say for you. Now, please leave, I am on my way out." Which she wasn't of course, but the last thing she wanted was Logan to walk in when is father was here. And it was already 5 after 12.

Mitchum turned on her with such ferocity that she had to stop herself from taking a retreating step.

"Be quiet. This is all your fault. You came into his life and upset everything. You aren't good enough for him, you aren't going to marry into this family, you little trollop! I won't have it! How much will it take to get you to leave my son for good? $500,000? Your tuition? A million? Name your price."

Rory was quaking with fury, her eyes an icy blue as she responded.

"Listen to me you arrogant, self-centered, narcissistic ass – you have an amazing son who will do great things with his life and just because you are too surrounded by sycophants who praise your every breathe on a daily basis doesn't mean you are a god who gets to dictate _his_ life. I love him and he loves me and while I sincerely doubt you have any concept of that emotion, know that nothing you say or do will ever change that. You haven't a clue what you've done, what you've cost yourself. And for what? So you could be in control of one more thing? Let me tell you something, you aren't even half the person Logan is and you never will be."

Angry tears stung Rory's eyes but she held them at bay. Mitchum stared at her in silence,

"Your just a little tramp, some money-hungry floozy from Hicksville USA and you-"

"That's enough!" Logan's voice effectively cut off his fathers rant. He had entered the room in time to catch the end of Rory's speech and the beginning of his fathers. A cold rage coursed through his veins as he shouldered past his father into the room.

"Your problem is with me, not her. And I recall telling you we were done, what the hell are you doing here?"

"You weren't serious Logan. Is this another one of your pranks? Your mother is all worked up, and I won't tolerate my household being upset this way. Pack your things, you are moving back home. It is clear that your level of maturity doesn't allow you to live on your own.

The absurdity of the statement struck Logan and he released a laugh.

"I'm twenty-two years old dad – I won't blindly obey you like one of your minions. I'm sorry that mom is "all worked up" but what I said last night stands. Now, leave."

Mitchum took a deep breath, trying and failing to gather some dignity and then tossed his hands in the air and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

The young couple stood stock still for a moment, absorbing the events that had just transpired, until Logan spun and gathered a trembling Rory into his arms.

She wasn't crying, just enraged – adrenaline shivering through her veins.

"Logan?" She questioned, muffled by his shoulder,

"Hmm?"

"We'll be okay, won't we?"

He rested his cheek atop her head,

"We'll be just fine, Ace. Just fine."

* * *

For a while, Rory was nervous about Logan and her mom being in the same room, knowing that her mom didn't exactly approve of Logan. But the more she thought about it, she realized something: Logan and her mother were very alike. Both were from the society world, dominated by familial demands and destined for futures that had been mapped from conception. And though Logan didn't get pregnant, he, just as her mom had, had managed to escape. Upon realizing this, Rory was startled to discover one more parallel – herself.

Rory was by no means an egomaniac, but she knew that the catalyst in each "prison-break" so to speak, had been her presence.

"If nothing else they can compare notes on escape routes in society mansions." Rory chuckled aloud at this thought, drawing Logan's attention from his nervousness.

"Why are you all Cheshire-cat over there, Ace?" She just grinned harder and shook her head. They had just parked the car in front of Luke's, where they were to meet her mother.

"We should get inside." Logan followed his girlfriend up the through the front door where a second vivacious brunette greeted them.

"Daughter o' mine!"

"Mom!" The pair embraced as though they hadn't seen one another in a decade. Watching them, Logan felt sadness that his own parents and himself had no relationship to speak of beyond empty words and heated arguments.

"Hi Logan." Lorelei had promised herself she would really try this evening, for Rory's sake. Logan tipped his head and offered a muted smile. He had never been nervous around a girl's parents before – this sensation was something very foreign.

The trio sat down at a table and Luke, who had been watching from the counter, immediately requested their orders in his typical gruff manner, sending Logan a death glare which did little ease his nerves.

"Cheeseburger, fries, a slice of cherry pie with extra whip cream and an extra large cup of coffee and keep 'em coming, hotstuff!" Lorelei winked at Luke who responded with, "ah geez!"

Rory ordered the same as her mother and Logan kept it simple with just a burger and fries.

Dinner was eaten in an awkward silence, every time Rory began a conversation or tried to work in a topic, it quickly died down. This was going to be such a long evening. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and she slammed her fork down, startling her mother and beau.

"I can't take this any longer you guys! Come on!" She cried,

"Can't we just move past the awkwardness and start again. Mom, this is Logan Huntzburger, my boyfriend. Logan, this is Lorelei Gilmore, my mother." Rory waited a beat before lifting each of their hands and merging them, encouraging a shake. Lorelei and Logan were hesitant but grinned simultaneously and shook vigorously.

Rory grinned: mission accomplished.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
